Starring Role
by Queencloud2443
Summary: TYL. Having a one night stand with a stranger was never a part of her plan, but boy did it feel good.
1. Chapter 1

_Forgive the mistakes, I tried to edit._

 _I do have other things I'm working on, but this is a short 7-8 part story that I cannot stop myself from sharing. This features a tyl OC thats in my Demanding Fic, Satsuki, but it does not follow that storyline. It's its own story. A more mature story since they're in their twenties and not in middle school._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was hard to shake off the edges of sleep as the sunlight filtered into the room, chasing away the cobwebs of the nights memory.

 _Sex._

The reminders of it were everywhere the delicious soreness of her body, the bites and bruises from the passion...the cold sheets beside her.

Letting out a sigh Satsuki sat up, her brown hair falling over her bare chest as she looked at where the man who had given her such a night once was. His grey eyes were intimidating at first and she was a bit apprehensive at taking things further but he surprised her.

He took her gently, even tenderly. The first time at least. She smiled, a giddy giggle spilling out of her lips as what they did together flashed through her mind.

At twenty six years of age she wasn't a virgin, but never before had she experienced the passion, the heat that was between her and mystery man last night. Well he wasn't a complete stranger, he did tell her his name.

Kyoya.

He was so tall and handsome and _firm_.

Brown eyes looked at the cool sheets beside her. There was always a 'but' with anything good in life, and hers was that this was just a one night stand.

This was a night she would probably compare any future relationships to. This was a night she would look back on fondly.

Shaking her head at the negative turn her thoughts were taking, she got out of bed wincing slightly at the ache between her legs as she padded her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Viewing herself in the mirror as she waited for her shower to warm she gently touched the darkening marks along her throat and chest, her stomach and thighs. Kyoya really liked using his mouth, she blushed.

Well he didn't really talk much so it was good he used it in another way then.

Chuckling at her dirty thoughts she entered the shower and got ready for work. She couldn't spend the rest of the day reliving last night, no matter how tempting it was. The only problem came when she had to pick out an outfit for work and the one that she had picked wasn't appropriate anymore. Her collarbone and neck proudly showed each and every love bite and that was a suspension waiting to happen.

She pulled out a turtleneck sweater and made do, it was supposed to be a cool day today so no one would question it.

Making a quick breakfast she grabbed her purse and made her way to work.

It was a twenty minute walk but the gates of Namimori Middle soom came into sight.

"Good Morning Nakamura-sensei." A few of her students greeted her as she made her way to the faculty office and she returned their greets, a bit put off that she couldn't remember their names. It was a goal of hers to remember the names of all her students by the end of the year and she had thought she was doing a good job. Well she could recognize the ones that were hers so that was a positive.

In the faculty office they were having a short staff meeting, with the principle at the head of the room.

"A few sponsors will be walking through campus and may step in to observe your classes but don't let that interrupt your lessons."

"This is the fourth inspection this month." The math teacher and her friend, Makoto whispered. "Do you think they're trying to find people to fire?"

Shaking her head, Satsuki smiled reassuringly at Makoto, "Test scores have been improving, it's probably just funding for a new gym."

"Hopefully."

The meeting ended and she could hear other teachers having similar conversations to the one she just had. It wasn't strange for members of the school board to come by every now and then to keep everyone on their toes, but Makoto was right. Four times a month was a bit excessive.

Hoping to avoid talking to a certain teacher she quickly gathered her things began to make her way to the door.

"Nakamura-sensei."

Damn it.

Putting a pleasant smile on her face she turned to face the second year history teacher, "Tanaka-sensei." He grinned down at her with a large smile, his dark eyes shining with happiness as they gazed at her. He adjusted his glasses a small blush on his cheeks.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"It was-"

 _Warm lips wrapped around an erect nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive skin surrounding it as a masculine hand slid down her stomach and to her-_

Clearing her throat she tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks, "it was eventful."

"Oh really!" Satsuki resisted the urge to pet his head with how happy he was, "What did you do?" His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bit more, "No-not that I wish to pry. I spent the evening reading the new work of Higurashi-san. She had some interesting theories to feudal era folktales of animal based youkai."

"It's no problem Tanaka-sensei." She took the opening he gave as he stopped to take a breath to interrupt, "I just spent some time with some friends and we stayed in for the most part."

"That sounds lovely."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to set up the maps for class today."

"Of course see you later Nakamura-sensei."

When she got to the stairs Makoto caught up to her, "He has it bad for you."

"Shut up."

"I mean he is cute."

"Makoto."

"He has the nerdy, history professor vibe it wouldn't be bad to give him a chance."

"No."

"Your mother would be ecstatic."

"I'm not interested in him that way okay. Plus he's a coworker."

"Who better to understand your troubles."

"You should head to homeroom Suzuki-sensei." She glared at the woman, who rolled her eyes at her before leaning in.

"You're never going to get laid like that." She whispered.

Brown eyes widened, she avoided looking at Makoto, who thankfully, didn't notice that she hadn't respond. Once on the third floor they went their separate ways and class started.

It was in the middle of third period when her door slid open, halting all activity in class as four figures stepped into the classroom. She had given her students a warning that they might receive visitors so the moment of inactivity only lasted a few seconds before all eyes turned back on her.

"The roman empire didn't stay that way for long though, invasion on each side of the empire led to…" At some point during her lecture she peeked a look at her guests. The principal and vice-principle who were expected and the two strangers who were dressed in black suits. "They moved their capital to Constantinople, now modern da-day…" She stumbled over her words as her eyes met heated grey.

 _He thrusted his hips, his speed picking up as her own release reached its peak. Gazing up at his flushed face she reached out and pulled him into a kiss, shivering in pleasure as his heated gaze narrowed on her._

She knew her cheeks were turning red and right now was not the appropriate time. She shifted so her back was turned to the guests and slightly facing away from her students as she focused on the map.

History, Roman Empire, Barbarians, lack of leadership, the crusades.

She wasn't sure if it was a psychological thing but she swore she could feel his gaze slide down her form, almost like a lovers caress down her neck, between her shoulders, down her back, over the curve of her hips and…

"We should move on." The principles voice was like a bucket of cold water and she broke out of her thoughts, managing somehow to keep the lecture going as she heard the door open and slide shut at their departure.

The students let out an audible sigh of relief which she seconded. Taking a minute to allow them to let out their anxious energy, she went to her podium and leaned heavily against it.

What the hell…

She didn't catch sight of Kyoya for the rest of the day, which was fine because her heart probably couldn't handle seeing him again. She got home around six and was working on some lesson planning when there was a knock on her door.

Not really expecting anyone she cautiously pulled open the door and came face to face with the object of her desires.

"Kyoya-san…" She couldn't find anything else to say, her eyes were openly staring at the amused looking man.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, his voice sending heat shooting straight to her core.

"Of-Of course, come in." She stepped aside and pulled the door open so he could enter, closing it behind him.

He took off his shoes and followed after her to the living room. Satsuki could feel his gaze on her as she led the way to her small living room and her nerves were on high alert. What was supposed to be a stress free night to lesson plan was quickly becoming something much more.

She turned to let him know he could sit but he was closer than she expected. Swallowing nervously she looked up at him and found herself unable to breath at the heat in his grey eyes.

"I greatly enjoyed last night." He growled, leaning forward to rub his cheek against hers.

Unable to find her tongue she managed to breath out, "Me too."

Cool fingers, barely touching her skin, slid from her shoulder to grab her hand. "I want to enjoy tonight."

Wide brown eyes met molten silver as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a burning kiss. Priorities forgotten she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as his hands clasped her waist, picking her off the ground and moving towards her couch.

He deposited her on her back and straightened as he threw off his jacket and loosened his tie. Unable to just watch Satsuki began to undo the button for her shirt but he reached out and stopped her.

He _purred_. "Let me."

Those two words made her entire body burn.

* * *

"You look really happy this morning." Makoto peered at her suspiciously.

"Do I?" Satsuki busied herself in her weekly report, trying not to pay attention to her nosey friend.

"Yeah, it's almost like you took my advice and got laid."

It was obvious Makoto was watching her for any sign, any hint if what she said was true or not. She had hoped she was being subtle, trying her hardest not to react but apparently she wasn't good at it.

"You did!" Makoto hissed, "Who! Did you finally seduce Tanaka-sensei?" Satsuki groaned as Makoto looked up from their desks, "No he would've proposed to you by now if it was him. Who?"

"Suzuki-sensei maybe you should be focusing more on your work." She snapped.

"Hmmp, fine keep your secrets."

Rolling her eyes, she quickly finished up the last of her reports and packed up to head home. The past few nights had been exhausting, Kyoya came to see her each night, sometimes he joined her for dinner, or she was his dinner. At least that's what he told her last night before devouring her until she couldn't breath and had forced him to stop so she could take a break. He had radiated smugness for the rest of the night, it was slightly endearing.

Tonight she really needed to get some lessons planned and papers graded, not mention a full, uninterrupted night of sleep. Kyoya had mentioned he was leaving town for a few days, so she wasn't expecting to see him tonight, which was a welcome reprieve.

On the walk back home she picked up some take out, knowing she wouldn't want to spend time cooking dinner. Maybe she would make something big tomorrow and use that as lunch for a few days.

When she got to her apartment door there was a bouquet of red and pink camellias laying on her doorstep. There were only two people she knew who could get her flowers and only one of them knew where she lived.

With heated cheeks she reached down to scoop up the flowers and moving into her apartment. She wasted no time finding something to act as a vase before transporting the flowers to their new home.

He had gotten her flowers.

Using her hands to prop herself on the counter, she stared at the flowers with a wide grin on her face.

He got her flowers.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and her positive mood never waned. All it took was a quick glance at the flowers in her kitchen to have her grinning like a teenager who had finally kissed their first love.

She definitely liked Kyoya, he was a bit intimidating at times but he was amazing in bed. She didn't know much about him, whatever talking they did was between rounds and whenever she asked him something like, what do you do for a living, do you live in Namimori, do you want to hang out on her next day off, he would do something with his skilled hands or burning kisses and distract her. He usually left before she woke, which was a bit disappointing but he never brought over a change of clothes so he could be going back to his place to get ready for work.

She wished she knew more about him, he wore formal business clothes but his body was all muscle. He also had scars, some lighter than others but they were there. She hadn't found the courage to ask him about them yet, but he had caught her tracing some. He never said anything, just stared at her with calm grey eyes.

She had severely underestimated how tired she was because a few hours into watching tv and grading papers she had fallen asleep.

* * *

He was supposed to be leaving in a few hours, which meant he should've been heading to the airport not staring up at a lit window.

She was awake.

His body had betrayed him the night he first saw her. He had no intention of walking up to her, or following her to her bed but now he couldn't stop. He wanted her, craved her plush body against his, her taste, her heat.

He allowed himself a moment to let the cool night air calm his heating blood. He would just look, nothing else.

He made his way up to her balcony. The curtains to the glass doors were open and he could see her clearly.

Foolish woman.

She was asleep on the couch, papers surrounding her as the tv played an old film.

Too vulnerable.

It took him seconds to get the glass door open, they were unlocked. He narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance. She probably felt safe because she was on the fourth floor, idiot.

He moved the papers that were still on her lap to the table and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom he was becoming more familiar with. She didn't even stir at his presence and he scowled down at her. Did she have no instincts, no concept of danger? What a foolish woman. He had no problem tucking her in and as he was leaving the flowers he had sent her caught his eyes.

They would wilt in time, would she?

* * *

 _Please review, feedback is always welcome and it motivates me to keep writing!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews: **Plume228** , **Shimooo** , **Empryexl** , , **Treavellergirl.** They mean so much to me!

Anyway, here is chapter two, Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later Satsuki was doing a good job stuffing her face with ramen when someone settled into the seat next to hers. She peeked at the newcomer and choked on the noodles she was attempting to swallow, at the sight of them.

He glanced at her in amusement as he ordered something for himself, before turning his grey eyes on her. "Just like I found you last time."

She managed to breath and took a drink of her water before replying, "I hadn't almost died last time." She pouted.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"How can you?" She shot back.

"Hm." He reached out and swept his thumb across her bottom lip before bring it to his lips where his tongue flicked out to lick it. "Too salty."

Her face exploded in warmth, eyes widening as she shot a quick look around her, hoping no one had witnessed it. Eventually she found her courage and looked back at him, who hadn't stopped staring at her.

"How was your trip?"

"Uneventful."

"Ah, was it for work?"

"Hm."

"You never answer my questions Kyoya-san." She scolded. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Why were you at my school then?"

"I'm sponsoring the new gym," Shocked that he actually responded she turned her full attention to him. "I used to go to Namimori Middle during my youth, I wanted to give back."

"Oh, you're an alumni!" She smiled, that made sense.

"Are you?"

She shook her head, "No, I grew up the next city over. My grandma lived here and I would visit sometimes. I really liked the peacefulness of the place, not to mention the cheaper rent, and when I heard they were hiring history teachers I moved here in a heartbeat."

"Does your grandmother still live here?"

"No, she moved back home with my parents, she's not that young anymore and my dad is pretty much retired so they keep each other company. What about you Kyoya-san, do you live here?"

"Officially." He nodded, "But I have many places I need to be."

She nodded, "So your work requires a lot of traveling then, are you a businessman?"

"Of a kind." He had a thoughtful smile on his face.

"What do you do business in?" He accepted his bowl from the chef.

"Whatever I want."

Brows furrowing she pressed her chopsticks between her lips as she tried to comprehend his answer.

"Eat Satsuki," He gave her a look that made her toes curl, "you're going to need the energy."

Blushing at his meaning she turned back to her meal. This was going to be an exhausting weekend.

When she woke up a few hours later Kyoya was still beside her and for whatever reason that made her really happy. She moved to get up and use the bathroom but his arms clamped down on her and tightened around her.

"Kyoya-san." Her voice was hoarse, "I'll be right back." He pressed his lips against the back of her neck before releasing her.

She half expected him to be gone when she came back to her room, but he was still there. He seemed to be really tired today, not that it showed when he was holding her hands above her head as he rolled his hips into her. The slight tenseness in his shoulders, the shadows beneath his eyes and the way he fell asleep before her were signs. She was glad he was staying, even if it was because he was too tired to leave.

She slid back into bed, and he pulled her to his chest. His arm slid around her waist and it wasn't long till she fell back to sleep, knowing that he might not be there when she woke but that was fine.

* * *

Wet dream became reality as she was jolted awake when her hips thrusted themselves forward as pleasure pushed through her sleep dulled senses.

"Kyo-"

Warm lips pressed against hers as his hand continued to cup, stoke and thrust against her core. She moaned against his lips as she felt his erection grind against her ass.

"Kyo-Kyoya…" She breathlessly chanted his name as his lips slipped down her jaw and onto her neck. "S-Stop." He froze, his hands, his hips, his lips.

"What?" He looked in her eyes searching, "Are you hurt?"

"Ah…" Shit did she just ruin the mood, feeling her face flush she offered a sheepish smile, "Can you not leave any marks on my neck." At his raised brow she let out a nervous laugh, "I can only wear a turtleneck so much before people start noticing." His expression didn't change so she continued her nervous rambling, "It's already starting to get too warm for sweaters and I only have two of them, and I could get in trouble at school if anyone sees them, it's part of my-"

She froze when she heard him chuckle, it was a deep, throaty laugh and it had her flushing for a different reason. "Then I can leave marks anywhere else?"

"I-I mean-" His lips cut her off and he continued pushing her towards the edge.

* * *

It seems that her surprises weren't going to end when the sun came up, because her lover was still with her.

When she first came too she thought he had left, but the solid warmth against her back convinced her otherwise. He had his back turned to her and unlike her curled form, he was relaxed and stretched out on whatever room was left on her full size bed.

Smiling she moved off of the bed, straightening out the shirt she wore so it dropped down to mid thigh before making a quick escape to freshen up in the bathroom. She came back to her room to find him at the center of the bed, still sleeping. It was a nice change to waking up alone, she thought as she slipped on a pair of clean underwear before making her way to the kitchen.

She was starving and she hadn't even been the one doing most of the work last night, she could only imagine how hungry he would be. She had gotten all the ingredients out of the fridge when there was a knock on her door. Curious at who would be at her door this early in the morning she moved to answer it.

Mindful of her state of dress she pulled the door open a bit and stared at the man with a strange hairdo standing before her. It was the kind of hair that delinquents in the nineties did their hair, except this man was dressed sharply in a black suit, holding a black bag in his hands.

"Hello." She greeted him, "Can I help you?"

He looked at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable, his eyes hadn't strayed from her face, not that he could see the rest of her because of the door. "K-"

Feeling a warmth press against her back, Satsuki looked over her shoulder to see Kyoya stare at the man at her door.

"Kyo-san." The man nodded a greeting, "I've brought a change of clothes." He held out the bag and since she was closer she took the bag from him.

He looked like he wanted to say more but Kyoya beat him to it. "Goodbye Tetsu." He shut the door.

"A friend?" She asked, looking up at him.

Tilting his head to the side his eyes slid up and down her form, taking their time on her bare legs.

"Do you often answer the door like this?" He asked, leaning forward the intent clear in his eyes.

She quickly ducked around him, flashing a mischievous smile at him, "I was a bit distracted this time." Placing the bag on the couch she looked over her shoulder at him, feeling alive under his aroused stare. "Why don't you take a shower Kyo-san."

He was on her in a second, his arms wrapping around her stomach, his bare skin pressing against her back. His lips pressed against her jaw, "Join me."

"I have a to meet a coworker today and if I join you I might never come out." Not to mention she had already taken a shower while he was asleep. Pressing a final kiss against her jaw he grabbed the bag and made his way towards her bathroom. "Towels are on the third rack!" She called after him.

Smiling at the warm feeling building in her chest she returned to making breakfast for the both of them. He didn't take long, emerging just as she was setting her small table for two. "I don't have a lot of dishes." She said as he took his seat, "grocery shopping day is tomorrow." There was some miso soup, rice and an omelette.

"It will suffice."

They ate in a peaceful silence, the sound of her neighbors and the streets coming alive surrounded them.

Oh god.

Her neighbors.

If she could hear them moving around in their apartment did that mean...

Blushing fiercely she grabbed her her dishes and retreated to the sink. With shaking hands she washed her dishes, unaware of the eyes that followed her every move.

She wasn't a loud person in bed, but there were times where Kyoya made her loud, he really didn't know the meaning of holding back.

 _Oh god was it getting hot in here?_

She was so distracted with her plight, she didn't hear Kyoya get up and move towards her. She jumped when he appeared beside her and placed his dishes in the sink.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah...well." She was probably as red as a tomato at this point. Oh god what her neighbors must think. "You see we can hear the neighbors."

It took Kyoya less than a second to gather her meaning, and with an amused shake of his head he pulled her flush against his chest. "You weren't so shy before." He teased.

"Well I wasn't really thinking of my neighbors then." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Good." He caught her up in a kiss that left her breathless before he pulling away. "Meet me at Saiyuri's tomorrow night."

Saiyuri was the restaurant next to the ramen stand where they had first met. It was a bit more pricey but served traditional Japanese cuisine. It was a very formal establishment and she would have to dress up a little. Of course she also had work the night after and if they did what they did tonight, or most nights, she would be exhausted. There was also some doubt she had, that this was a purely physical thing for him, which was concerning with how quickly she was developing feelings for him.

"I have work the next morning." She peeked up at him passed her bangs, "We won't be able to, well, you know."

She felt his warm breath fan her ear, sending goosebumps up her arm. "Fuck?"

"Y-yeah."

"I don't mind." He nuzzled her neck, "Seven."

* * *

They were going to go on a date, she still couldn't believe it. A part of her was always a bit wary about him, since every time they met they always ended up in bed together. When she had first seen him at the ramen stand she thought he was cute and would often find her eyes drawn to him. He didn't seem to notice at first, but when she looked at him again he was staring right back at her, a amused smirk on his lips, his eyes shining with dark promises.

She had looked away, a bit embarrassed that she had been caught and kept her eyes to herself for the rest of her meal. When he sat down beside her, she stared at him with wide eyes, frozen in place.

He had leaned towards her and purred. "If you don't close that mouth I might take it as an invitation."

She shut her mouth, having not realized it had formed a 'o' as she stared. Blushing fiercely she had managed to apologize.

"So-sorry I was just-"

"Me to." He leaned closer so his lips caressed her ear as he spoke, "I'm Kyoya."

The rest of it was a blur, he had paid for her food and somehow they had ended up together in her bed. She wasn't one to go for one night stands, it wasn't something she had ever done before but there was something about him, about the allure of him that she found irresistible. She didn't expect a real date out of him anytime soon, but he had defied every one of her expectations.

"Nakamura-sensei are you alright?" Looking across from her, Tanaka and Watanabe her fellow history teachers were looking at her in concern. "You look a bit flushed."

She waved her hand in front of her, "It's probably the tea, I'm fine, now what were you saying about the written sections tests?"

* * *

Dressed in a pastel pink and red floral dress she met Kyoya outside of the restaurant. He was dressed in another black suit with a purple shirt and black tie.

"Do you own any other color shirt Kyo-san?" She asked.

He just looked amusingly down at her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He led her into the restaurant and they were taken to a private room. She had never actually been here before and even the seating was very formal. She sat down across from him, adjusting her dress around her as she tried to get comfortable. She hadn't had to sit seiza style since she was a child, but she would try.

"There is no menu," He informed her, seeming to be comfortable in the setting, "everything is preordained."

"Wow, Kyo-san do you eat at places like these often?" She asked as she looked at the artwork and flower arrangements around the room.

"My upbringing was similar." He shrugged.

"Wow, my mom couldn't stand sitting on the floor so my dad just bought her a high table a week into their marriage." She grinned, "I haven't been to a place like this in a long time."

"I can tell, you're acting like a child in an amusement park."

She turned her eyes back to him, "That's another place I haven't been to in a while, but I expect you're right."

Four women dressed in formal yukata with their hair pinned beautifully arrived with their food. They set the table quietly and elegantly before bowing and leaving them be.

"Wow." She breathed out at their departure. "Do you ever dress traditionally Kyo-san?"

"At home." He nodded at her to begin eating and they both began to add to their plate.

"I bet you look handsome in one." She grinned, imaging him a casual yukata and the image had a bit more skin that appropriate. God she was like one of the hormonal teens she taught.

He sent her a sly look, "They are far easier to remove than a suit."

Rolling her eyes at him she shifted a little and regretted it as her legs had fallen asleep. "I'm going to relax a bit Kyo-san, my legs fell asleep." She shifted so she was no longer sitting on her legs. The uncomfortable pins and needles sensation came, making her grimace. "This is not how I thought our first date was going to go." She grumbled.

"You have no discipline." He said watching her struggle with bemusement.

"Well sitting in chairs does that to you." She grinned.

"Perhaps, but I will train you."

Blushing at the innuendo she continued to eat her dinner. They had a few other bits of conversation here and there but the quality of the food kept her distracted for the most part. Surprisingly not all of their conversations led back to the more carnal activities.

Also she could hear his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he seemed determined to ignore it. After whoever was calling him had called back for the twelfth time she decided to say something.

"Shouldn't you answer that?"

"I'm busy."

"They've called quite a few times."

He glared at her but set his chopsticks down and reached into his breast pocket to pull out a flip phone that she hadn't seen since her middle school years. She resisted a laugh, he was more old school than she had originally thought.

"What." There was a pause as someone spoke on the other end. His neutral expression turned into a scowl, "Fine." He snapped the device shut and put it back in his pocket, grey eyes meeting brown. "Does that please you?"

"Not good news?"

He simply replied. "Work."

After finishing he walked her back to her apartment. He didn't offer her an arm or his hand and she didn't presume. She followed at a close enough distance, still on a high from the pleasant evening. They had arrived at her door before she even realized and was slightly disappointed he wasn't staying. Not that she had any right to complain since she had asked him to leave.

She turned to face him once she had unlocked the door, "Thank you for such a nice night Kyo-san."

"Hm."

"Do you mind?" She started, his eyes telling her to continue, "That I'm calling you Kyo-san, I didn't know how to ask earlier and your friend called you that but I'm not exactly a friend and we haven't known each-"

Warm lips pressed against hers once, twice, thrice before pulling away.

"It's fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She smiled at him dreamily, as she turned to enter her apartment, sending him one last adoring look before closing the door. He was so charming. She giggled as she took off her heels and he wanted her.

* * *

"Call me that many times again herbivore and I will bite you to death." He glared at the Vongola tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I apologize Hibari-san but it's an emergency."

* * *

 _Review~_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!_

* * *

"Finally midterms are over!" Her students cried in relief as she finished collecting their tests and was in the process of sorting them into the correct folder.

"I can't wait to be able to play video games again, my mom took them away because she didn't want me to fail like last time."

"Man, same here, but she also too away my phone, allowance, and tv until these were over."

"Let's go celebrate!"

Well at least they were happy, she had another week or so to grade these tests, turn in the results and grade their normal assignments as well. No one had said being a teacher was easy but she still wasn't regretting becoming one.

"You should join us Nakamura-sensei!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll join those of you who failed this test on weekends." She shook her head at the groans she heard from the room. "Don't be too loud, but you're free till class ends."

In the faculty lounge Makoto was slumped over in her chair glaring at the piles of test she now had to grade. Dark eyes turned to her at her entrance. "Want to go drinking before we start on this?"

"I could use a few." Satsuki sighed, sinking into her chair. "When?"

"Drop off your things at home and meet me at the usual place?"

"Okay, see you there."

A few hours later and dressed in casual pants and warm sweater she met Makoto at the Cavern. It was a bar hidden in the alleys of the Namimori that everyone seemed to have forgotten. They had discovered one day and if they ever needed to get a few drinks without the worry of their students seeing them, this was the place. The woman who ran the bar, Sakura, served the drinks while her husband made the food, except all he made was curry. Well if you were drunk enough you wouldn't care.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Satsuki asked her friend, taking in her form fitting black dress and heels.

Makoto looked at her equally horrified, "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I thought we were getting drinks?"

"You don't have to dress like you have five kids all the time. What if you caught some pretty things eye and he paid for all your drinks?"

"Are you hoping someone will buy you drinks?"

"Don't judge, being a teacher doesn't pay much."

"Oh god."

"Whatever, I'll look even more beautiful sitting next to you."

It was the weekend so there was a small crowd inside, and by crowd she meant about fifteen people. Strangely enough everyone was at their own tables and booths talking amongst one another, and the bar was empty.

Shrugging the two took a seat and ordered their drinks. Satsuki looked over the small bar, taking a short look at everyone there she noticed a few business men, a group of college students, and some men in suits sitting in a corner booth. The cut of their suits were very similar to someone else she knew but she didn't think anymore on it. People had similar clothes all the time and she wasn't an expert at telling the difference between suits.

Maybe she saw the similarities because she missed Kyoya. He had been gone for a few weeks now. The last time she had seen him was their date together. She didn't even have his number, but he didn't really seem like the kind of person who used their phone.

She and Makoto gossiped and laughed about coworkers, bosses and students as they both ordered their second round. Not really being a big drinker, the warm tipsy feeling was already hitting her. Sakura always surprised her with the amount of alcohol she added in her mixed sugary drinks. She went to use the bathroom at one point and came back to find two of those businessmen on either side of her friend, one of them had their hand on her arm. Sakura was not at the bar, so that explained it.

The alcohol giving her the courage she needed to step up to the two, and pull Makoto out from between them. "Hey! Leave her alone." She snapped at them.

"You had a friend?" One of them grinned, rubbing at his face with a hand that clearly showed his wedding ring.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Satsuki pointed at him, "Either leave us alone or go away." She would later realize that those two things were the same thing but it made sense to her in the moment.

Both the girls didn't notice the two men with white and dark hair moving towards them.

"Oh come on-" The man reached for her but she grabbed his hand used the momentum to turn him around and twist his arm. "OWW!" He cried out, "Let go of me you bitch."

Satsuki glared at him and twisted the arm a bit harder. "Children should not use this kind of language!" She scolded.

"Alright, that's enough Satsuki-chan." Sakura came back to the bar, her husband, a giant of a man, grabbed the two business men by their jackets and proceeded to throw them out of the bar. "I leave for a minute." The older woman sighed, "What has the world come to."

"And you." Satsuki turned her eyes on Makoto, "You need to be better."

"Are you drunk?" Makoto grinned, "My hero."

"I am no…" She thought about it for a second, "Maybe." She really couldn't handle her alcohol.

"Sit down." Makoto sighed, pulling them back to their seats. "A water please Sakura-san, I need to get this one home."

The two men shared an amused look before settling back in their seats, returning to their conversation.

Satsuki's mother had enrolled her in self defense classes the moment she was old enough. She could subdue a drunk no problem, but she didn't like testing her limits. It helped that she tried to be aware of herself and her position so she could avoid trouble, life was simpler that way. But it always came in handy when simple was no longer an option.

Makoto, the better off of the two, decided to call it a night a quarter to midnight. "Let's get you home." She sighed. At this point the buzz of the alcohol had worn off and all she was left with was the drowsy affect it left behind. She was glad Makoto was with her, because the girl slid an arm around her waist and walked her home.

When they got to her door, Makoto opened the door for her, "Don't forget to lock the door when you get in okay."

"I'm not a child."

"Well you're as good of a drinking partner as one, that's for sure." she grumbled.

Rolling her eyes Satsuki did as she was told. Taking off her shoes she made her way to the bedroom, not noticing that the lights for her living room were on and the door to her balcony slightly open. Stripping of her pants, bra and sweater, she crawled under her blanket in only her shirt and underwear. Pajamas weren't a luxury she would entertain tonight.

Outside Sasagawa Ryohei was slammed against the wall, a metal tonfa held at his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari's grey eyes narrowed on the man. He had been waiting for Satsuki in her apartment, having gotten in by her balcony, which she never locked, and had seen her and her friend walking towards the building. He also noticed the two men following them.

"Hibari?" Ryohei blinked at him in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"You were following someone." He pressed the metal harder against his throat.

"We saw them at a bar and were making sure they got home safe." Yamamoto appeared from around the bend, "The other one is on the move."

"Do you know them?" Ryohei asked, being mindful of the volume of his voice since it was pretty late at night.

He released the boxer from the wall and turned around, "That is no concern of yours."

"Don't be like that, we're friends right?" Ryohei smiled, but that faltered when Hibari sent him a suffering look. "You always do this!" He snapped, "You…"

Hibari had already begun to walk away, knowing he could not return until the two guardians had left. He did not need them sticking their noses in his private life. He took a walk around the block, and after making sure the two of them had truly left, he climbed back into Satsuki's apartment.

She was passed out on her bed, having the sensibility to remove some of her clothing, but not enough to notice that the lights in her previously empty apartment were on. How naive.

He watched her with dispassionate eyes as she drooled slightly on her pillow. Why was he here again. He should be at his house, preparing the report Sawada wanted from his mission, but no. He was here in the home of the woman he had taken to bed on a whim.

Feeling the need to break bones he grabbed his jacket and left. He was no longer in a mood to stick around, but he wasn't going to home either.

* * *

Satsuki was just finishing her breakfast when there was a knock on her door. She found none other than Kyoya standing on the other side. The bags under his eyes were horrible and his normally tamed hair was in disarray and...were those bruises on his face?

"Kyo-san!" Eyes widening in concern she wasted no time pulling him into her apartment. "What happened, you're hurt." He didn't reply but let her pull him into her living room, pushing him onto the couch. "What happened?" She asked, reaching for a white box on the shelf.

"A disagreement." He shrugged, letting her rub ointment on his face but pushed her hand away when she held up a bandage. "It's nothing serious."

She eyed him skeptically, but didn't push it. "You also look like you haven't slept in a week."

"Want to help?" He asked, familiar heat in his eyes as he pulled her towards him.

Rolling her eyes she pushed his hands off her waist. "I think you'll be fine finding sleep on your own." She huffed. "You can take the bed, I have midterms to grade." The look he gave he was intimidating, as if he hadn't expected, or liked her refusal, but he just sent a chilling smirk at her.

"Wao, what a scary expression." He teased as he rose from the couch, leaning close to her. "It makes me want to bite you."

"Yeah, yeah." She gently pushed him towards her room, trying to hide the trembling of her hands at his threat. "Save it for when you're not dead on your feet." He didn't argue with her, and instead walked into her room. He didn't shut the door but she could hear her mattress dip as he laid down.

Good.

With that she turned the TV on softly to provide her with some background noise as she picked up the first test.

Kyoya didn't wake up until dinner time, and then proceeded to eat most of the food. She had watched in fascination as all her dishes were slowly emptied, and for a second she wondered if she would have to make him more food, but thankfully he stopped at some point and sipped at his tea, watching her finish her own meal.

She was having her own tea when she noticed a flash of purple on his finger, a ring.

"I never realized you wore jewelry Kyo-san." She reached out and took his hand, pulling it closer to her. It had a silver and black band with a large purple jewel at the center, the details surrounding the band and stone were beautiful. There was an emblem at the top of the stone, a cloud design in the center and the words "Vongola" at the bottom.

Vongola, now where did she hear that before.

"It's finely crafted." She finally said, letting go of his hand and found him staring at her contemplatively. "What?"

"Are you not going to ask what it is?"

"I have a feeling you're not going to tell me. So what's the point."

"Where were you last night?" The question rubbed her the wrong way and she felt her annoyance rise.

"Where were you for the past three weeks?"

Grey eyes narrowed on her, and his lips turned downwards into a scowl. "Woman."

"I have a name." She glared at him, "Or have you forgotten it already?" So maybe she was more bitter about the three weeks things than she had originally thought, but no way in hell does he get the right to ask her questions about her whereabouts when he disappeared for three weeks without any notice.

"Satsuki." His eyes were like daggers and she felt no warmth or pleasure from his lips uttering her name.

"Kyo-san I don't know if I can continue what we have between us." Three weeks was a very long time to think, and between feeling hurt, depressed and concerned at his disappearance she was a bit drained. This was not a healthy relationship and she wasn't sure if the moments of elation he made her feel were worth it. When he had shown up at her door today she was so happy, but that happiness had changed so quickly.

He let out a chuckle, but it wasn't filled with amusement, it was dark, ugly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

It took her a second to recover from the darkness in his tone. She wasn't stupid, while he had been nothing but good to her when they were together, there was a lot about him she didn't know. Including if he would take this the wrong way and be violent about it. She didn't want him to be, but she didn't know.

"Fine." He got to his feet, the chair skidding noisy against the wooden floor, causing her to flinch. His shrewd eyes taking in her reaction as he turned and walked out of her apartment.

The silence he left her with was strong. She could hear how fast her pulse was racing, she had been afraid.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who left a review, they are really what keep me writing so KEEP IT UP!_

 _Since this is a short story the plot will be moving quickly along, no fluff in between, even though that's what we all really want!_


	4. Chapter 4

This story was based off a Marina and the Diamonds song called Starring Role and it was the inspiration for this fic, so why don't you give that song a listen.

* * *

The next time she saw Kyoya was when she was out shopping at the market picking up fresh groceries. She had gotten the feeling that she was being watched when she was picking out apples from her favorite fruit stand. She looked around and barely caught sight of him across the street, staring or rather, glaring directly at her. She felt her heart speed up slightly, he still looked so beautiful, so dangerous.

She bowed slightly in greeting, they weren't ex's that had broken up or something. They were two adults who were probably starting something but ended it. They could be civil. When she looked back up at him he was gone.

Well.

Rolling her eyes she went back to her shopping. At least she would try to be civil about it.

A few days later she was sitting out on her balcony reading a book when a cute yellow bird landed on her knee. She had frozen in place not wanting to scare it off but slightly shaking with excitement. She cursed that she had left her cell phone charging inside, because this was a once in a lifetime moment.

It looked at her with it's dark eyes as it flitted its head from one side to the other. It seemed so comfortable maybe it was someone's escaped pet. She reached out a finger to pet it but it jumped on her finger instead. She wanted to cry at how cute it was.

"Are you hungry little guy." She cooed, using her free hand to gently pet his small head. "You're so cute!"

"Hi-bari, Hi-bari!" She jumped, the bird could talk. Why was he saying Kyoya's last name.

"How do you know Kyo-san?" She asked, but the bird just flew off.

She watched with disappointment as it disappeared behind another building. Was Kyoya a disney princess or something, birds knew his name. A sad smile graced her lips, there was a lot she didn't know about him and now she probably wouldn't get the chance.

A few days later she found herself shoved into a dark alley, her take out scattered on the ground around her.

"What the hell is this!" She glared up at the two men who had pushed her, but the anger faded as four more men stepped out of the shadows. It was questionable taking on two men, one she could handle, but six. She wasn't very strong and even running away would be a problem.

They spoke to each other in a language she didn't understand and watched fearfully as one of them began to fill a syringe with something. She did not like where this was going and tried to make a run for it but strong arms held her back, while another covered her mouth. She tried her hardest not to cry, but the man with the stringe moving closer was too much for her.

The cold sting of the needing entering her arm made her panic, but a few seconds later it became harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Her limbs were limp and it was the man holding her that prevented her from collapsing onto the ground.

Right before her vision darkened, a flash of yellow appeared at the entrance of the alley.

* * *

Regardless of what Tetsu said, he was not hovering. He was patrolling. Whenever that idiot Vongola visited Namimori he brought with him a plethora of mafasio's who believed that he was an easy target outside of Italy. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he's been a bad mood for days and he wanted an excuse to bite someone to death. Namimori was his to protect, this was his right.

Overhead he caught sight of Hibird and looked away from the apartment building he was glaring at. It looks like he would get his frustrations out tonight.

Stepping into the alley he took in the situation. Six men, kidnapping a woman.

"Whoever you are," He watched them jump as they looked on at him in fear, "I don't like groups. Namimori is under my protection, and so are its citizens. Get ready to be punished."

"D-Don't do anything stupid Vongola, we have your woman!" The Italian stuttered.

"Wao," He smirked at the man, "What makes you-" Grey eyes took in the woman in the man's arms. "think that's my woman." His pulled out his tonfas and took a step forward.

"I'll kill her!" The man snapped, pulling out a knife and holding it to her throat.

Kyoya chuckled darkly, "Do it."

* * *

When Satsuki woke up, her senses were fuzzy and she wasn't exactly sure where she was. It took a few minutes for the cobwebs to clear and fear creep in. She was knocked out by some foreign guys, and...and…

She sat up but immediately looked around confused.

She was in her room.

She was in her apartment.

What was going on.

Getting out of bed she moved to leave her room, but when she pulled open the door Kyoya stared down at her from the other side.

Fear, adrenaline and relief all came crashing down on her and she felt her legs give. She automatically reached out and clutched at his jacket. It took her a minute to collect herself , but she didn't let him go, instead she pressed her forehead against his chest, taking in the familiar scent of him.

"What happened Kyo-san." She whispered.

"You were attacked because of your association with me." He replied, and it hadn't escaped her that he kept his arms at his side.

Pulling back she looked at him in shock, "W-why?"

He eyed her carefully, before raising a hand and gently touching a bruise on her cheek. "Why do you think?"

"B-Because you're part of the Vongola?" She had looked up the word Vongola after they had ended things. The Vongola was a huge organization that had their hands in everything, legal and now she could say with some semblance of confidence, illegal. It would explain some of the scars on him, and the times he had showed up injured.

"I-I'm sorry." She let go of him and took a step back. "I caused you problems."

He looked at her in amusement, "You have to do a lot more than that to become a problem."

Swallowing back tears she smiled up at him, "Thank you for helping me Kyo-san, I don't know what could've-"

He leaned close to her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke,"There are ways you can thank me."

As much as she wanted to kiss him and pull him into her bed to help her forget, it wasn't a good idea. She wanted him so bad but this...Her fingers tightened their hold on his jacket…

Standing on her toes she pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw, since the stubborn fool didn't bend over. "Thank you Kyo-san."

Looking slightly disappointed, he didn't press the issue and that made her ache for him more. He understood what no meant and he respected her enough to not push, told her more about his character than he had ever said.

"I brought dinner."

She followed after him into the kitchen. Taking a seat across from him, she took her portion of the meal and began to eat. Kyoya paid her no mind as he also began to eat.

It was awkward.

"I'll be staying here for the rest of the night." He spoke once they had finished eating.

She nodded. She didn't want to be alone either.

"You will be safe."

Brown eye met grey, and she believed him.

"Thank you so much Kyo-san." She couldn't hide the tears this time but she wiped furiously at them. "I will never forget this."

"Hm." He looked strangely amused, "Go to sleep Satsuki."

Nodding she went back to her room and changed for bed. Sleep came easily with the knowledge that Kyoya was in the next room.

* * *

She woke up the next morning in his arms, and couldn't find it in herself to be upset. She wanted him there, she wanted to be in them for the rest of her life. It wouldn't kill her if she woke up to him everyday.

Smiling at her fantasies she turned her eyes to his face. He seemed like a much kinder person asleep, but she knew it was the danger in his gaze that had attracted her to him in the first place. The promise of something forbidden…

Her feelings hadn't changed even though so much time had. Was the affection she felt for him real. It seemed like it. Reaching out she ran a finger gently across his slightly chapped lips and in a blink of an eye he had her finger captured between teeth. His eyes burning with a fire she wasn't sure she wanted to put out.

"I really like you Kyoya." His tongue flicked against her finger, "You make it really hard to stay away." She sighed, slipping a leg over his. His hand slipped over her waist, as his lips wrapped sensually against her finger. "You're going to ruin me."

He smirked, releasing her finger. "Is that a challenge?"

She hid her smile against his neck as she pressed a kiss at his jaw, "Would you take it any other way?"

"Hm." He easily pulled her so she was straddling him. "Then I'll challenge you." He pressed a finger against her lips and slowly slid it down her body "Ruin me."

* * *

"...father is in charge of the finances of the company, I am in charge of the finances department.." Satsuki sent her amused looking grandmother a glare. She had called her a few days ago saying she needed someone to accompany her to a small party her friend was hosting.

She had lied.

It was a large party and as grandma put it, 'filled with eligible young men.' The matchmaking had started the moment they entered. Grandma's friends had approached them and brought with them men around her age, introducing them as their grandson or some distant relative. They were given about ten minutes to talk to each other before the elders decided whether or not they were working out or not.

When this one was eventually taken away by his grandmother, she turned to her grandma. "Grandma, I don't need to find a husband right now."

"Why, do you already have someone?" She tried to keep her expression neutral but her grandmother had known her for so long, she saw through it. "You do!" She tugged at her blue dress and pulled her onto the couch next to her. "Is that why you're fighting so hard, well me tell me who is it?"

"We...we're not exactly a couple." It was hard describing her relationship with Kyoya to other people. They went on dates and had sex, he stayed over on some nights and even made breakfast every once and a while for her but...she still didn't know much about him.

After the almost kidnapping he was being more thoughtful, a bit more caring and actually told her he was leaving on missions or doing something for the Vongola. He didn't go into detail but she knew she didn't want to know. Sometimes he would come back injured and she could only imagine how the other guy looked, if he was still alive. She had no doubt that Kyoya was dangerous, she had no delusions that all the jobs he went out on were legal.

Though all those worries were forgotten when he came back and held her with such care, touched her so gently after a round of lovemaking.

"Then what are you?" Grandma asked.

They weren't nothing, but they weren't something.

"Somewhere in between."

"Bah," Grandma caught her with a stern glance, "Never take that from a man Suki. Somewhere in between just means sex with no commitment."

Brown eyes widened at the olders woman words, "Grandma, it's complicated, his job-"

"I'm not as backwards thinking as your parents dear, but keep in mind that somewhere in between has no future. Have your fun with him but don't let your heart break because of him."

"Nakamura-sama." Both women looked up to find a brown haired man smiling down at them. Her grandmothers face lit up in joy.

"Sawada-kun!" Getting to her feet, her grandmother pulled the man, who seemed the same age as her, into a hug. Satsuki got to her feet as well, whoever he was, grandma really liked him. "Have you grown taller, how was Italy?"

"Beautiful as always," His warm brown eyes turned to her and she bowed.

"This is my granddaughter Satsuki," She introduced, "Suki, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the host of tonight's party."

"Nice to finally meet you," Sawada smiled, "I've heard so much about you."

"I'm assuming my grandmother has been trying to set us up?" She smiled but it quickly turned into a laugh at his nod, "She hasn't left us alone yet so it seems she gave up on you, well one of us got lucky."

He gave her grandmother a teasing look, "I thought you wanted to treat Satsuki-chan to good food, not to use my business associates as potential son in laws."

"What has the youth come to," She closed her eyes and shook her head, Satsuki and Tsuna shared a look of amusement. "You can do more than one thing at a time."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a few more people to greet before the greeting." With a smile he walked away.

"He would've made a good son in law." Her grandmother sighed, settling back on the couch. "But he's hopelessly in love with another girl."

"It's not nice to gossip grandma." She scolded.

"Nakamura-sensei!" That voice, oh no.

Tanaka walked up to her a blinding smile on his face. "I did not expect you here, this is such a wonderful surprise."

"Tanaka-sensei," She could feel her grandmothers gaze on her, "this is my grandmother."

Dark eyes widened and he turned to face her grandmother, "Obaasan!" He bowed deeply to her. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tanaka Ryunosuke and I am Nakamura-sensei's coworker."

"I see," The familiar glint in her grandmother's eye wasn't comforting at all. "Well don't let an old woman like me interrupt the time of two youngers, please you would be doing me a huge favor if you could escort my grandchild around tonight. You see these old bones of mine are not…"

Satsuki felt her eye twitch, granny was laying it on thick. She glanced Ryunosuke and found him eating every single word.

"It would be my honor to escort Nakamura-sensei around."

"Please you're both adults, call her Satsuki."

Ryunosuke looked like he had been given a gift from the gods as he stared at her grandmother with awe before turning his excited eyes on her. "Then I must insist you call me Ryunosuke from now now, Satsuki-san!"

She gave him a weak smile and nodded as he took her arm and led her forward.

A loud bell rang through the hall and all eyes turned to the stage where Sawada was standing. He was giving a speech of some kind but she wasn't watching or listening to him. Her eyes were frozen on a figure standing beside him and the woman attached to his side.

She didn't realize the vise like grip she had on Ryunosuke's arm, or the breath she was holding until he leaned over and whispered. "Satsuki-san are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just saw someone I think I recognized."

He gave her a strange look but followed her gaze as realization dawned in his eyes, "Ah, yes. Beside Sawada-san is Hibari-san and his wife."

 _Wife_

"They are the ones who donated the new gym to the school." He continued, oblivious to the way her heart began to race and her eyes burn. "They say Hibari-san made the donation to the school as an anniversary present for his wife. The plaque on the wall will have her name rather than his."

Taking a deep breath to control her emotions, she extracted her arm from Ryunosuke's and offered him a shaky smile. "Excuse me, Ryunosuke-san, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll accompany y-"

"No it's fine, I'll be right back." She walked away before he could insist, and as she walked past her grandmother she ignored the older woman's questioning gaze. She needed just a few minutes to herself, she wasn't going to breakdown, she wasn't going to cry, she just needed a minute to herself.

In the bathroom she shut herself up in a stall and spent a few good minutes breathing.

He was married, married!

How could she not have noticed, well he never wore a ring other than the Vongola one but not all couples wore rings to show their status. He didn't seem like the kind of person to follow traditions for traditions sake. It had to mean something to him, like the Vongola ring. She didn't know anything about him if she hadn't even realized that he was married. She never thought about him having another woman, but the irony was that she was the other woman.

She was an adult, she didn't have time to cry over a man this late in her life.

"Suki-chan." Her grandmother's concerned voice cracked the dam of emotions she was attempting to hold back. "Are you alright?"

She wanted so desperately to say yes, she wanted to deal with this like an adult. But the reply that came from her lips was a, "No."

"I'll be right back." She heard the door slam shut at her grandmother's departure but the older woman returned a few minutes later. "Come on Suki-chan, I have your things and let the handsome sensei know I wasn't feeling well, let's go home."

She managed to hold it together until they reached her apartment and then she collapsed on her grandmother's lap. "I was his other woman grandma, he was married!" She spilled her guts to her grandma and the older woman just listened patiently, running her hands through her hair to calm her.

"I thought we had something, but...we-what we had was an affair. He used me grandma, he-he made me think we could have something but-but…"

* * *

 _WHAT!_

 _Thank you guys for the reviews, they honestly keep me going._


	5. Chapter 5

"Is everything okay?" Makoto asked, "You haven't had that stupid smile on your face in a while."

"I'm fine."

"Right, did you and that guy you were with break up or something?"

"Hm." After a talk with her grandma she wanted to break up with him, but she could only do that if he was here. She hadn't seen him for three weeks now, so she assumed it was work keeping him away but she couldn't be sure. It's not like he told her much of anything, she thought bitterly.

"Right, summer break is happening soon, do you want to do anything?"

"What about you?"

"I want to go on a trip to the hot springs."

"In the summer?"

"It's cold in those mountains."

"Fine, when?"

"After the fifth, three days?"

Nodding, Satsuki wrote out the dates in her calendar, it would be nice to get away from this place for a bit. Get both body and soul refreshed.

That night there was a knock on her door and she hesitated to open it. He knocked again, this time a bit more impatiently but when she didn't answer the door it stopped. Maybe he thought she wasn't home. She didn't do well with confrontation but she knew she needed to do this, to end this nicely so they could both return to their lives.

So she could move on.

A few minutes later she nearly jumped out of her skin when she caught sight of him standing on her balcony, a scowl on his face as his eyes watched her impatiently.

Why did he have to be so handsome. She felt like hiding in her room but she needed to be an adult about this. They needed to talk about this, they needed to end this.

With shaky legs she moved to open the glass doors and let him in.

"You didn't answer your door?" He said, his grey eyes narrowed on her. Brown eyes taking in the bandage wrapped around his left hand with concern. No she needed to stop feeling for him.

Swallowing down the concern, she nodded, "Yeah."

"Why." It wasn't a question, but rather a demand.

She sat down on the armchair, knowing her legs were unreliable at this point before gathering up her courage. She looked him in the eye, watching for a reaction.

"You're married Hibari-san."

Other than the slightly narrowing of his eyes, his face did not change. He didn't look guilty, concerned or afraid. Nothing to show that he had been caught.

She waited for his answer, not realizing she was holding her breath.

"I am." He was watching her just as carefully as she was him.

"I was at a party a few weeks ago and I saw you with your _wife_." The last word came out more bitter than she had intended but her emotions were raging inside of her. She wanted to scream and yell at him, to kick him out of her apartment and yell at him to never come back, but she knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere. She wouldn't feel better at the end, she needed this to end in a healthy way so she would have no regrets.

"I...I don't think we should see each other anymore Kyo- Hibari-san."

He still didn't move or do any of the thing she had thought he would, like apologize and leave, or demand that they continue because his wife didn't mean anything to him. Instead he sat down in the armchair across from her and sighed. He rubbed his temples with his unbandaged hand, and closed his eyes.

The silence was deafening and she found herself trying to fill it. "I don't think I can be in a relationshi- an affair. I can't be the other woman Ky-Hibari-san."

His eyes snapped open and they gazed at each other for a few minutes in silence before he rose to his feet. He nodded at her, his jaw tense as he walked to her balcony before jumping over the edge.

Brown eyes widening, she flew after him, but by the time she peered over the edge he was already gone.

Swallowing painfully she looked out into the night.

It was finally over.

She should feel relieved or even sad but all she felt was hallow.

A few weeks later she and Makoto went on their hot springs trip and for the first time in the past few weeks, she felt whole again.

* * *

"Hibari-san you don't have to do this mission." Tsuna frowned at his cloud guardian, "We have other people who are capable of this long term operation."

Grey eyes narrowed at him, "I will complete it faster."

Orange eyes narrowed on the tall man, it was only a week ago that Hibari had approached him to remain closer to Namimori after his last long term assignment and he had complied. Hibari never asked for anything so he had assumed it was so he could stay closer to Nadeshiko, but this change of heart was suspicious.

"Has something happened Hibari-san?"

Grey eyes glared him and the anger in them sent Tsuna's instincts into defense. He tensed as the cloud guardian stalked forward and snatched the file off his desk. "I will depart tomorrow."

Tsuna found himself nodding as the man left his office, slamming the door shut. Concern quickly overcame the fear and he stared at the door for a few more minutes. Something had happened, something that made Hibari really angry.

The next day, accompanied by his rain guardian, Tsuna rang the bell to the Hibari household. A maid answered the door and showed them to a sitting room, while she went to get the lady of the house.

Dressed in a traditional Kimono the beautiful dark haired woman greeted them at her entrance.

"Vongola tenth, Takeshi-san, what can this one do for you."

"Sorry to disturb you Nadeshiko-san." Tsuna smiled, feeling a bit like a slob at the woman's regal form, she was the epitome of a traditional japanese bride. Hibari must be happy to have her waiting for him when he gets home. _I wonder how Kyoko would look in a formal clothes...No now was not the time._ Clearing his throat he turned his serious gaze onto her. "Has something happened with Hibari-san?" He asked.

Blue eyes widened slightly and Tsuna could tell the question made her slightly nervous, but this showed him that something was going on.

"Nothing of consequence-" She was lying, every instinct in Tsuna's body told him so, but he allowed her to continue. "Has something happened?"

"No," Tsuna quickly replied, but could tell she didn't believe him. "He accepted an assignment that he normally wouldn't and I needed to make sure something wasn't happening at home."

She saw them out and once they were in the car headed back to base, Yamamoto spoke.

"She won't tell us anything, tradition dictates that she keep the affairs of husband and wife to herself."

"Hm." Tsuna knew she had lied, something had happened between the two. He was not only their boss, he was also their friend and if Reborn had taught him anything it was he needed to take care of his people. Emotionally and physically.

* * *

The hot water stung slightly against her more sensitive areas, but after a few minutes it felt blissful. Her muscles relaxed and her eyes closed at the content feeling in her bones. This was heaven.

"Are you going to talk about this guy yet or not?"

Letting out a suffering sigh, she glared at her friend. "Can you not let me relax?"

"We've had an entire day of relaxation, now tell me."

"It's over now, there's nothing to tell."

She apparently disagreed, "There is or you wouldn't have stood listening to Tanaka's lecture on feudal japanese architecture."

No one else was in the springs with them, it being the middle of the summer most people went to the beach for summer vacation, not a hotsprings in the mountains. Even though they were alone she kept her voice down as she explained it all to her.

"WHAT!" She winced at Makoto's loud response, "He was married!" Makoto hissed.

"Yeah well I didn't know."

"And he never told you!"

"Found out myself."

"Man, that's sad...was it weird?"

Brows furrowing she turned her full attention on her friend, "Was what weird?"

"The sex."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed, her face burning, "Why would you ask that?"

Not appreciating her judgemental expression Makoto shrugged, "I heard when married men have affairs they have all kinds of weird sex with their mistresses."

"Oh my god!" Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at Makoto's explanation. She was expecting some sort of judgement from her friend but there was nothing and she loved her that much more for it. She grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, there was no weird sex thing happening."

"You sure?"

He was rough sometimes and liked to leave marks on her but nothing that seemed weird to her. Then again what was weird, especially in Makoto's mind.

"Yeah…"

"No roleplaying, toys, or foot fetishes?"

Satsuki laughed as she tried to imagine how Kyoya would've reacted if she called him master, daddy or sensei. It was so weird, she laughed so hard she began to feel lightheaded.

As the laughing girls left the hotsprings they didn't notice the blushing woman on the other side of the natural rock formation that divided the springs. Purple eye wide as she sunk deeper in the water. She had not meant to overhear that, oh dear.

Satsuki and Makoto got drunk off of sake and watched the sky together, still giggling over weird sex and mistresses.

The next morning the hangover was throbbing, but she felt better than she did in weeks. She could now remember her time with Kyoya without feeling bad. The things she felt for him were still there but she no longer hurt because of them. He was married that is true, but her feelings for him weren't a lie either. She could get over him, but it would take her time.

* * *

 _Man, I really enjoyed writing the part about mistresses!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not have an editor so please, excuse the mistakes and inconsistencies that I didn't catch!_

* * *

"Would you like to get dinner with me Satsuki-san?" Ryunosuke asked, "We can continue the midterm planning there and hopefully finish it."

She was getting pretty hungry and wanted to get this over with so she could spend the rest of her summer enjoying her time off. "Sure."

"Re-really!" Surprised by the joy in his voice, Satsuki properly looked him over. He looked so happy, like he got to meet one of his favorite authors. Underneath the large square frames he was flushed and it warmed a part of her. He was a good guy, he had this crush on her since she started working here but he never made her feel uncomfortable because of it. He kept his distance and didn't push, and it made her want to cry. She didn't feel the same with him and couldn't see herself falling for him. She needed to talk to him.

"Yeah."

They ended up at a small diner a few blocks from the school, still working over questions while they waited for their food.

"Ryunosuke-san."

"Yes?"

"You…" She was never one to avoid conflict for the sake of comfort but she knew this would hurt him and he had been nothing but kind to her since her arrival. "You like me, don't you?"

His face flushed red, and he struggled to say something but settled for a shy, "Yes."

"I...I've noticed."

The silence was painful and it stretched on as they both tried to find words to say. She tried to find a way to continue, keeping her eyes on her hands.

"Satsuki-san." She looked up to find him looking at her with a comforting smile. "I know you don't return my feelings but I-this foolish heart of mine refuses to move on."

"I-I'm sorry I-."

"No!" He quickly interrupted, "This is in no way your fault. You did not ask for my affections and I know and respect that." He offered her a sad smile, "I knew I had no chance for a while now." At her questioning gaze he continued, "At the party, you must've seen someone you cared a great deal about being someone you weren't aware of."

He knew.

He knew about Kyoya.

"How?"

"I-this is quite embarrassing to say out loud." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I pay attention and I only had my eyes on you during that party, you looked quite beautiful." He cleared his throat, "I saw you look at him and the pain on your face." He rested a warm hand on her clenched fists, "I could only guess you didn't know."

She could feel the familiar sting in her eyes and tried to hold the tears back. "I didn't."

His other hand joined in and he cradled her hands. "I may not understand the extent of your pain, but I know how it feels to have your heart broken."

"Ry-" His gentle smile made her pause and he squeezed her hands before letting go.

"Please do not worry about me, I'll be fine." He turned his attention back to the papers on the table. "Now shall we continue?"

Satsuki felt like a strange weight was lifted off her shoulders and the rest of the evening did not feel as awkward as she expected. When it was time to head home Ryunosuke offered to walk her home but she didn't want to drag out their time together.

"I'll be fine, I don't live to far from here." She said once they were outside the cafe.

"Get home safe then!" He smiled.

She waved at his retreating form before making her way home. They had gotten midterm planning done and even breached the topic of end of year exams so she would say that this was a very successful meeting both professionally and personally.

As she reached her street her eyes immediately focused on the black car parked in front of her apartment and the unfamiliar men in black suits standing by it. Cautious she approached the building, half expecting the men to grab her and stuff her in the car but she got past the front doors easily.

She didn't relax until the doors of the elevator shut, hiding her from their view. Since they weren't trying to kidnap anyone then maybe some rich person was visiting someone in the complex. The security was a bit excessive though.

Reaching her floor she was surprised to find a familiar tall man standing in front of her door.

"Nakamura-san." Kusakabe greeted her, "Welcome home."

Why was Kyoya's friend here? Did Kyoya leave something at her place, is that why he sent his friend to pick it up?

"Kusakabe-san, what are you doing here?" She knew that the question sounded rude but she wasn't sure how else to approach it.

"I apologize for the intrusion but-"

"Allow me Kusakabe-kun." A tall woman stepped out from behind the man, interrupting him from speaking. She was pale and so beautiful, her long dark hair held up in a sleek ponytail.

This was...

This was Kyoya's wife.

"I-" Satsuki wasn't sure how to react, had the woman found out and was here to yell at her or demand her to apologize or maybe even threaten her to stay away from her husband. Oh god.

"Please do not worry Nakamura-san." The woman took a step towards her, her pale hand outstretched as if knowing how close she was to running away. "I am not here to confront you for Hibari-san's affair."

"Oh." There was something soothing about the woman's voice and the panic that had started to rise at her presence was slowly beginning to ebb away. Satsuki still felt a bit awkward and strange about this situation but she no longer felt like running away.

"Perhaps we could move to a more private setting." The woman smiled, taking a step away from her door to give her room to open the lock.

"Right, sorry." With shaking hands Satsuki barely managed to get the key in the door, but she managed. Kusakabe and the woman followed her into the living room sitting down across from her. "Would you like some tea?" She asked nervously.

"That will not be necessary." The woman shook her head. "Kusakabe-san informed me of the relationship between you and my husband."

"I-"

"Please, I am not here to threaten you to stay away from my husband." She giggled, "It's the opposite actually."

It took Satsuki a moment to wrap her head around what the other woman had said. Did she just say she wanted her to be close to Kyoya? What was going on? She glanced over at Kusakabe but the man's expression didn't give anything away.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't understand."

"I know this may sound strange to you but I do not mind if you continue your relationship with Kyoya." The woman smiled, "I came here today to explain that our marriage is not what you may think."

"Wait, I...I slept with your husband you-you're not mad?" Satsuki was baffled with how calm the other woman was, how unfazed she seemed by the idea of her husband cheating. It didn't even feel like she was uncaring, the other woman seemed so nice.

"Allow me to explain and perhaps it'll make better sense afterwards." The other womans dark eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Nadeshiko."

Feeling compelled by the other woman's formal tone, she also introduced herself. "Nakamura Satsuki."

"Now allow me to continue. My family is very traditional and the marriage between Kyoya-san and I was arranged. There was not any love that pulled us together, rather it was a duty to our families. In public we play the role of a proper husband and wife but in truth we have yet to even consummate our marriage."

Brown eyes widened, "How long have you been married?" Satsuki blurted out before she could even think about stopping.

"About two years now." Nadeshiko didn't seem to be offended at her words, which eased some of the tension in her. "He never forced me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with and being intimate with him wasn't what I wanted so it never happened. It had nothing to do with Kyoya-san, he was a wonderful husband, a bit distant but that was fine for me. It was around a year ago that I believe Kyoya-san found out that I was having an affair, but to be honest I feel like he knew of the affair long before he found us."

So they didn't have a loving marriage, his wife was having an affair...but that does that really excuse what they did? She was still the other woman and he was still a man with a wife.

"I expected a lot more...anger from his discovery but that was not the case. I asked him if he was going to ask for a divorce and he asked me if I wanted one." The sad smile on the woman's face spoke more of the moment than her words but Satsuki didn't make a sound, she allowed the regal woman to continue. "If I got divorced because I was having an affair I would be disgraced and my family would disown me. Kyoya-san knows this but he said nothing, he told me to do as I wish. So I did. My affair with Akira continues and Kyoya-san continues to pretend that everything is fine...and that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Satsuki didn't understand, everything she was hearing was shocking but Kyoya keeping their secret didn't seem like a problem.

Nadeshiko's brow furrowed as she frowned, "I noticed that he seemed different starting a few months ago, and according to Kusakabe-san that was around the time he met you. He almost seemed happy but things changed didn't they." She gave her a questioning look and Satsuki found herself unable to look the other woman in the eye.

"I...I found out that he was married and I...I couldn't do that to another woman, so I told him we should stop and we did."

Nadeshiko nodded, "After that he was not happy and we noticed. I asked Kusakabe-san to tell me what has been going on and he told me about you. I'm so sorry that I got in the way of your relationship. I want Kyoya-san to be happy so please." Satsuki honestly did not know what to say but Nadeshiko did. "Satsuki-san do you love Kyoya-san?"

Brown eyes widened and Satsuki felt her heart beat faster at the question. She had repressed those feelings so deep inside of her that she wasn't sure anymore. Everytime she thought about him her chest hurt. She still wanted to see his face but at the same time she didn't knowing it would make her upset.

But there was something there, something warm. It stemmed from the tender ways he would kiss and caress her after they had spent their passions. It was those quiet moments where he would just hold her and let her talk about her day. His long fingers in her hair, the kind look in his eyes.

She swallowed painfully at the truth, she did love him…

"I don't want to be a coward anymore Satsuki-san." Nadeshiko's eyes burned with determination, "I will not be afraid of my family anymore. Kyoya-san is such a good man and I want him to be as happy as I am with Akira. I will not allow myself to be a burden to that man."

Now it was Satsuki's turn to frown, "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to file for a divorce."

* * *

 _So I had to take a break halfway through this chapter and when I came back I couldn't get the same flow going. To keep myself motivated and writing, instead of sitting through weeks of looking at the same chapter, I'm going to post this and it's official now. There are only going to be two more chapters after this._

 _Thank you to everyone that left reviews because if I'm going to be honest it was you guys who made me get out of my writers block and finish writing this!_


	7. Chapter 7

It was official, she had lost her mind.

What the hell was she doing here? She should've just waited for him to come back on his own but…

She stared at the door numbered 3018, he was behind this door and all she needed to do was knock. Just one knock…

Raising her fist she moved it towards the door but hesitated once again.

"Damn it." She hissed, "Come on Satsuki you can do this, it's just a door."

She took a deep breath and tried again but her hand froze just centimeters from the door and she felt like crying. Maybe she should just go back to her room and go back home tomorrow. He would never know-

The door swung open and Satsuki froze, she stared up in shock at the very face she dreaded and ached to see.

He stared down at her with cool grey and an emotionless expression.

"Kyoya!" She squeaked out, her throat deciding that it needed a minute to work properly. "Hi."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Here-oh i was just- I heard you were here and I needed to tell you something."

He raised a brow. "You came to Sweden to tell me something?"

"Ahh, well when you put it that way it sounds insane." She didn't know what to do with her arms, or her hands which she could feel were getting a bit sweaty. "I didn't really think things through."

He stared at her a bit more before moving out of the doorway and motioned for her to enter. Still slightly nervous she jumped when she brushed against his chest as she moved past him. The need to just wrap her arms around him was strong but she wasn't sure how he would react so she held back.

She took a seat on the couch and watched as he sat down across from her.

"What did you have to say that you deemed it important to come here." He asked.

She couldn't' hold his gaze because he was right it sounded stupid to go to another country to tell someone something but she didn't just want to hear him, she wanted to see him.

"I wanted to see you." If he was shocked by her words he didn't really show it, but she didn't let it bother her. "I...I had a talk with Nadeshiko-san and I-" No she wasn't ready to say that yet. "-for the record you didn't explain anything to me, you just let me assume you were cheating on your wife. You didn't tell me anything and that's not how you-"

"Regardless of my relationship with my wife, the fact doesn't change that you and I had an affair." He said matter of factly.

She shook her head, "You didn't tell me any of the things Nadeshiko-san told me. The way she explained things didn't make me believe I was committing some kind of sin."

"Is that all?"

"I don't know if you know yet but Nadeshiko-san wants to divorce you." Satsuki reached into her bag and pulled out the file the other woman had given her at the airport.

Kyoya looked at the papers in her hands and did something she had never expected. He laughed, loud and hearty. His arms were no long crossed in front of his chest but rather they were clutching his sides as he shook with laughter.

She stared at him with a small smile on her lips. He seemed so much younger laughing, and even more handsome if that was even possible.

"This is ridiculous." He managed to laugh out and this time Satsuki giggled alongside him. Yeah, your wife sending divorce papers and her blessings with your lover.

* * *

 _"I want you to take these to Kyoya-san." Nadeshiko said, holding out a white folder to her, "These are the divorce papers that will end our marriage and hopefully bring him happiness."_

 _Worried Satsuki stared up at the calm woman. "But you said your family would disown you?"_

 _"Yes, they might." A tall dark haired man stepped to her side and grasped her hand, offering her a supportive smile. She smiled back at him, "But I'm not afraid anymore and I need to thank you for helping me grow past my fear."_

 _"I didn't do anything." Satsuki flushed._

 _"You have helped me open my eyes and I will never forget that. Now go Satsuki-chan, find your happiness._

* * *

Satsuki waited for his laughter to calm before she spoke, her nerves getting the best of her and found herself staring down at her hands. "I...I was hoping that we could-" She peeked up at him in time to see his expression shift from jovial to cold, as he turned his eyes to the windows.

His expression twisted into anger as he lunged towards her, just as the window exploded shards of glass in every direction.

Brown eyes widened in panic as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and rolled them on the other side of the couch. Her back impacted hard on the floor but she could still feel Kyoya above her.

A male voice spoke in a language Satsuki didn't understand, but it sounded like a taunt.

She couldn't speak even if she wanted too. She suddenly remembered why Kyoya was here in the first place, he was working. He was a member of a crime organization. Damn it Satsuki, she cursed herself, why did you get so blinded by the idea of seeing a hot man that you forgot who he was!

"Stay quiet." Kyoya breathed against her ear, "and don't move." Brown eyes met grey and she nodded at him.

Kyoya stared at her a moment longer before leaning down and pressing a hard kiss against her lips before jumping to his feet and out of view, leaving behind her slightly dazed form.

Satsuki could hear the sounds of fighting but they were muffled by the beating of her heart. He had just kissed her! Still laying flat on the ground, she brought a trembling hand to touch her lips that still tingled from the contact.

A smile spread across her lips, he still wanted to be together. The joy bubbled in her chest and she found a giggle escape her lips. Almost immediately the fighting on the other side of the couch stopped.

She heard the intruder say something before there was a flurry of movement, seeming to move towards her but nobody came flying over the top of the couch. A few seconds passed and silence once again filled the room. One pair of footsteps moved towards her and unable to help herself she got to her knees and peered over the top of the couch to find an unruffled Kyoya staring at her.

He crossed his arms across his chest, "I told you to be quiet and not move."

"I got curious." She offered him a bashful smile, "Is it over?" Her eyes focused on the man laying on the ground by Kyoya's feet.

She didn't notice Kyoya move towards her until he grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the room. "We need to leave."

"But my stuff-"

"I'll have someone sent to collect it later." He threw open the front door and didn't let go of her hand, even when they were in the elevator. She watched as he pulled out his cellphone and call someone.

He spoke in an unfamiliar language to the person on the other end and by the time they had reached the lobby he put his phone away. His grip on her hand was tight but not painful, it felt right. Or maybe her brain was so caught up with the kiss that she couldn't register the discomfort.

The rest of the way to the airport was a blur, she wasn't even sure if the car they had taken there was Kyoya's or if he had stolen it from someone.

They didn't even go to the airport, they went to a private landing strip and got into a private plane. She had no idea that he even had access to this kind of stuff. A private jet? That sort of stuff only existed in the movies, at least they till now. She knew Kyoya was part of the Vongola and they were huge but she doubted a casual member would have this kind of access to stuff...

Once they were in the air, she excused herself to use the bathroom which was far more luxurious than the one she had on her way to Sweden that's for sure.

The moment she stepped out she was immediately cornered by Kyoya against the bar.

"Finish what you were going to say earlier." He said, staring down intimidatingly at her.

"W-Well I-um." She felt heat rise to her cheeks and hated how much trouble she was having being so forward. She usually wasn't the person to make the first move, ever, but...she really lik-no she really loved him and she wanted to make him hers. Nadeshiko was being brave confronting her parents and her situation was not as dire...she could do this.

Gathering her courage, Satsuki set her shoulders and looked into those cool grey eyes. He made no move to touch her but she reached out and cupped his face. He didn't react but waited patiently and she loved that about him.

"Hibari Kyoya, I love you, will you please be mine?"

His eyes warmed and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, gently.

"Yes." He murmured, his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her flush against him.

* * *

 _I've put Demanding on hold until I finish this story. Officially there is only one part left but I may add more if I ever get inspired to write again!_

 _I thought a lot about how to have them reunite and I think the choice of having Satsuki go to him was better because it showed Kyoya that she really wants to be with him, enough to find him immediately versus waiting for him to come back._

 _Again THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You are the reason I decided to focus on this story until it was done!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I wanted this to be a treat for those of you who came here for the smut!_

 _Excuse the mistakes, I am the only set of eyes that edits this._

* * *

A warm hand slipped under the band of her panties making Satsuki jump slightly, but the warmth of the body cradling her kept her in place. Her hand gripped silky hair between her fingers as her other clutched the very male arm around her waist.

"Kyoy-" He rubbed against her sensitive spots, his breath puffing against the shell of her ear, sending goosebumps down her body and the butterflies flying through her stomach. "Please-"

"Please what?" He grumbled, his teeth grazing her ear, his fingers pressing down harder and faster against her folds.

"S-S-Stop." She moaned.

"I'd rather not." He whispered before capturing her lips in a heated kiss that made her forget exactly where she was.

It wasn't until he pulled her panties aside and slid into her that she broke out of the haze of pleasure she was in. What the hell were they doing!

"Kyoya we should-ahh!" A moan ripped past her lips as he began to thrust into her, over and over again, as his hand played with her sensitive button making her breathless with each passing second.

She came before him, her release muffled by his lips and he came right after, her lips vibrating at his low moan of release.

Coming down from the high, Satsuki became very aware of her surroundings. Kyoya was leaning heavily against her back, his face buried against her neck and shoulder as he tried to get himself under control and she wasn't sure how much longer her arms could hold them both from falling into the counter.

The noises happening outside the tiny bathroom were not comforting in the slightest. Someone was out there…

"Satsuki are you done yet?" Jumping slightly at the voice of her mother, Satsuki's heart began to beat faster.

Oh no, did her mother know? Did she hear everything?

Kyoya said nothing, but she could feel his smile against her neck.

"N-Not yet mom."

"Did you already get another dress?"

Satsuki looked down at the dress, now wrinkled up on the counter, "Kyoya went for it." She didn't mention that he came back and then didn't leave. Saying that he wanted to watch her change and, well, here they were.

"Ah, he's such a sweet young man Satsuki." Her mother giggled.

Cheeks warmed, Satsuki knew her face was as red as the roses that lined the gardens outside. "Mom!"

"Oh come on now, don't be so shy about it. When you first brought him home I was shocked, I was wondering how my beautiful daughter landed such a respectful young man." She heard her mother sigh outside, and she felt Kyoya's hand slipping down her waist.

Eyes widening she immediately snatched his wandering hand and shot him a glare over her shoulder. He returned it with a mischievous smirk and bit her lip.

"It's a bit of a shame that he's a divorcee but it's much more common in this age than mine."

Kyoya rolled his hips, having never pulled out of her, and she couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock at how sensitive she now felt. She prayed that her mother didn't hear.

"Your aunts and uncles might make some noise about that but I don't think you need to worry about that. Kyoya-kun seems to have a stable job and such a nice house you should be fine. Also did you approve for his ex-wife to show up today? I don't know if that was such a good idea, what if he still has a thing for her?"

Satsuki doubted that the man thrusting into her at the moment had a thing for his ex. "It's fine mom."

She felt so gross saying the word mom in this situation. Oh gosh she was going to kill Kyoya after this.

"Let me go see if Kyoya-kun needs help picking out something for you, I'll go check on him."

After her mother's footsteps had faded away, Kyoya flipped her around and sat her on the edge of the counter before entering her again.

"You're such a pervert." She hissed at him but found herself wrapping her arms and legs around him.

His smile made her heart rate pick up, "I don't see you complaining."

Before she could respond she found herself clutching at his shoulders as he rolled his hips into her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, unsure of when her mom would make another appearance. She held on for dear life as Kyoya brought her to the edge before following her over it a few minutes later.

They held onto each other trying to get their breathing under control.

It took a few minutes but Satsuki was able to pull herself away from his lean chest and stare up at his eyes that watched her with a warmth she wasn't prepared for. Any annoyance at the spontaneous sex had vanished and she offered him a small smile.

"I love you."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. "I love you too."

 **Nine months later…**

"Congratulations it's a girl."

* * *

 _A big thank you to everyone who reviewed it really meant a lot to me and honestly is what pushed me to finish this final chapter._

 _This is the end! Now when I started out writing this I didn't mean for it to be a long story. I wanted to write something shorter because I haven't been able to finish anything that I had started for a while and I didn't want the same to happen again. I think shorter stories are a good way for me to practice finishing things._

 _Thank you to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a nice day!_


End file.
